


Obligatory 'Cap discovers the internet'

by skund



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For [livejournal.com profile] dawncrow, who asked for the prompt Steve/Tony (although I didn't quite manage the slash part). Steve makes a few discoveries, old and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory 'Cap discovers the internet'

“Whatcha doing?” Tony’s tone is casual as he wanders into the Tower’s rec room in a pair of oil-stained sweats, half a piece of toast in his hand.

“Mmmm?” Steve’s distracted reply is a long time coming, and not at all enlightening.  
Tony cocks an eyebrow and takes a bite out of his toast and chews noisily.

Finally, Steve turns away from the screen to meet Tony’s gaze. “Oh, just looking at this thing Peter showed me.”

“On the computer?” Tony wanders closer, leaning over Steve’s shoulder. Cap is perched in front of an old desktop Tony put in the rec room, mainly for sentimentality’s sake. It’s almost two years old and it’s _beige_ for Christ’s sake, but no one else seems to see the irony of such a dinosaur machine in the Avenger’s headquarters.

“Yeah, it’s called the internet,” Steve finally elaborates, and Tony almost chokes on his mouthful of toast. He coughs loudly and Steve reaches up to slap him helpfully on the back.

“Anything interesting?” Tony asks once he’s no longer at risk of dying. He’s not quite sure he wants to hear the answer to his question. Steve shrugs, eyes still glued to the screen.

“Hmmm. There’s lots of things, I don’t know if I’d call of them all interesting,” Steve replies. “Oh, hey, are you on the internet?” Before Tony can reply Steve’s pecking away at the keyboard with two fingers and Tony’s name slowly appears in the search bar. Tony covers up his smirk with one hand, and resists the urge to lean over Steve’s shoulders and do it properly.

Within a second the screen is filled with links mentioning Tony Stark. “I sure am on the internet, hell, I think I make up a good chunk of it,” Tony says smugly.

Steve nods absently, checking out the results of his search. An image jumps up on the screen and Steve barks out a laugh. “Is that... you? No, can’t be.”

“What? Sure, that’s me,” Tony says as he leans closer over Steve’s shoulder.

“Really? But look at your hair!”

“Yeah, I did keep it pretty long back then.”

“Long? More like long expired – it looks like something crawled onto your head and _died_.”

“Hey, everyone had their hair like that back then.”

“Then I’m glad I missed that particular era,” Steve jokes.

Tony playfully ruffles his hand though Steve’s short-back-and-sides, who tries to duck away while still keeping his eyes on the screen.

“What’s a... is a ‘sex tape’ what I think it is?” Steve’s tone is dripping with distaste.

Tony freezes. “Oh, no, you don’t need to see that,” he says quickly, reaching for the mouse and trying to wrestle it out of Steve’s grasp. Rather futilely.

“Oh no, I think I do,” Steve’s got determination written all over his face. Tony knows that look all too well, and sighs. He’s going to have a few choice words with Peter later, as soon as he can find him and peel him off the ceiling.


End file.
